China Uncensored
China Uncensored is an American commentary channel that covers news relating to China including Hong Kong and foreign relations. The videos usually have an intro that covers the content of the episode, and the host Chris sometimes gives jokes while informing the viewer. Later, there is an answer and question section from people on Patreon, and there is sometimes responses in the comments section. However, there are interviews with important people which are around 20 minutes long, but there is not as many people watching this. China Uncensored sometimes travel to various places to do fan tours and to Hong Kong for seeing protest. There are even top 10 videos which relate to things in China, and there are other side channels which relate to the channel such as China Unscripted which is a podcast, America Uncovered, and two foreign language episode which have the audio dubbed. China Uncensored has many of its videos had ads removed. There are multiple host which are not covered often like Shelly, Matt, etc. There's are jokes often by Chris sponsored by the CIA and or Falun Gong, and there are comment response section at the end of each video. The videos have highly researched facts and sources, and the interviews are with experts. Another thing to note is that there are often no sponsors expect for the Patreon supporters. This makes this one of the least controversial news channel on YouTube. However, the more controversial videos by dislikes are older videos which a bit more stronger views. There does not seem to be a political bias on China Uncensored, and this was a asked question before expect for the fact that they cover China and the CCP in a negative way. There is no notable liberal or conservative bias as seen in more American media. There is a ability to watch the full hour TV show on their website, but this is not mentioned as often. They have been impacted by demonetization since they think that YouTube does not like political content while making references to panda videos having ads despite being connected to China. China Uncensored has helped one of the employee's mother-in-law from being detained in China by calling a phone number that is located in a police station which worked. Patreon's highest tier such as the Oslo Freedom Forum and various trips to other countries are some of the fan meetups. One of the most popular trips overseas are the two Hong Kong trips to report on the protest, and the videos have closed capitations. As expected, there is no fan meetup to mainland China expect for a vlog to the contest South China Sea. There was a live version of China Uncensored with fans, and many of the fans were seen laughing at his jokes. Chris has a straight face when making the jokes and have mentioned this as an aspect that is positive for him as a host of the show. Chris, Shelly, and some of the other host were former China journalist. Trivia *Chris makes jokes to his student debt from NYU which is based in reality. *All of the host of China Uncensored know how to speak Mandarin to some extent, and some of them even know Cantonese. *There are April Fools jokes on the channel such as one video about fortune cookies actually made in China which are received well. *There is a dubbed version of China Uncensored into Vietnamese, and some people say that China Uncensored are shown on television with Chinese subtitles. *Chris used have a beard and switched to having no beard, and then he know has a beard and has made jokes about this before. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Commentary YouTubers